dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
So Ji Sub
Profile *'Name:' 소지섭 / So Ji Sub (So Ji Seob) *'Also known as:' Soh Ji Sup / So Ji Seop *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' 1977-Nov-04 *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 182cm *'Weight:' 70kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' O+ *'Family:' Older sister *'Talent agency:' 51k TV Shows *My Secret Terrius (MBC, 2018) *Oh My Venus (KBS2, 2015) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) cameo *One Sunny Day (LINE TV, 2014) *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *Ghost (SBS, 2012) *Road Number One (MBC, 2010) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *U-Turn (OCN, 2008) *Sorry I Love You (KBS2, 2004) *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Thousand Years of Love (SBS, 2003) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) *Law Firm (SBS, 2001) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *Cheers for the Women (SBS, 2000) *Joa Joa (SBS, 2000) *Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) *Love Story - Miss Hip-hop and Mr. Rock (SBS, 2000) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1998) cameo *Oh Happy Day (KBS, 1997) *Model (SBS, 1997) TV Show Theme Songs *''The Sound of Memory'' - Road Number One OST (2010) Movies *Be With You (2018) *The Battleship Island (2017) *The Throne (2015) *A Company Man (2012) *Always (2011) *Friends & Love (2011) *Sophie's Revenge (2009) *Kitaro and the Millennium Curse (2008) *Movie is Movie (2008) *Can't Live Without Robbery (2002) Recognitions *'2018 37th MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (My Secret Terrius) *'2018 37th MBC Drama Awards:' Grand Prize (My Secret Terrius) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award - Actor (Oh My Venus) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Shin Min Ah (Oh My Venus) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for Miniseries, Actor (Master's Sun) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Master's Sun) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for Drama Special, Actor (Ghost) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Ghost) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Stars Award (Cain and Abel) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award - Actor (Cain and Abel) *'2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New Actor Award ("Rough Cut") *'2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best New Actor Award ("Rough Cut") *'2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best TV Actor Award (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award - Actor (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Im Soo Jung (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Netizen Award (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 40th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award (What Happened in Bali) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award - Actor (Thousand Years of Love) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Stars Award (Thousand Years of Love) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Best New Actor Award (Joa Joa and Cheers for the Women) Trivia *'Debut:' CF Model *'Education:' Chungwoon University (Acting major) *'Skill:' Swimming (Medalist at the National Athletic Meet) External Links *Agency profile *Profile (Daum) *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger